The Untold Weasley Tales: Ginny Weasley
by Tigress492
Summary: This story follows the youngest and only girl Weasley from a adoring one-year old, to a famous Quidditch Player. Enjoy her tales from home and at school, as she grows and becomes one of the brightest Witch of her age!


Untold Weasley Tales

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, in case you thought I was, and, therefore, the characters, setting, and all the other things that remind you of Harry Potter are not mine; they are hers, and I'm just borrowing them.

Author's Note: Since Ginny is one-years-old in this story, she does not have perfect grammar, obviously, so excuse her faulty grammar, as she probably just started talking. I put it there intentionally, it's not me displaying ignorance of the English language. That being said, if you notice any spelling or grammar errors outside of dialogue, tell me, and I will fix it, if I remember, that is.

Reviews: Are always welcome. If you like it, say so. If you don't, tell me why you don't, so I can improve, and if you spot errors, whether you like the story or not, say something, otherwise it may very well go unfixed. So PLEASE review, I would be most grateful!

"Ginny come wit you?":

"Where Bill go?" asked the disconcerted one-year old Ginny Weasley.

"Bill is starting school today darling, we are going to see him off to Hogwarts" said Mrs.Weasley as she rushed around trying to stuff spare socks from the wash into Bill's brand new trunk.

"Why Bill go 'way for school mummy, why you no teach him with Charlie and Percy?" said a very confused Ginny.

11 year old Bill entered the room and scooped up Ginny, "I'm going to Hogwarts tigress where I will learn to be a wizard, and then I can protect you from the monsters under your bed!" he tickled her and she laughed, but then suddenly grew very solemn.

"How long you be at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked suspiciously she had a feeling that she would not like the answer.

"Well Gin I'll be gone for a while…" he started but was interrupted by a very upset Ginny.

"You leave me!" she accused

"Tigress I will be back for Christmas!" answered Bill as reassuringly as possible

"Christmas long way away, still hot, leaves not even coloured yet!" Ginny said with mounting unhappiness. "Who I play with when you gone? Charlie and Percy school Fred 'n George to crazy, and Ron boring!" she pouted at Bill.

"I'm sorry tigress but I promise that Ron isn't as boring as he seems so pal around with him and when I come home for Christmas we will have tons of fun! Besides I have to go Gin, if I don't I won't be able to take care of you remember?" Bill stated trying to calm his youngest sibling and only sister.

Ginny wriggled out of his grasp. "Fine" she said in a way that obviously meant that it was not fine and stormed out of the room.

Ginny struggled to climb the stairs, she was very small for a one year old. When she reached the first floor she stomped as loudly as she could into her room and slammed the door.

While Ginny was crying on her bed, Bill knocked gently on the door and went in. He put an arm around his baby sister, "Come on tigress cheer up, Christmas will come sooner than you think, look" he held up Ginny's tiny hand and counted out the months on her fingers, "September, October, November, and then I'll be back. See tigress only three months" he pointed to her three tiny little fingers. "That's not forever Gin, plus I will send you tons of letters and tell you all about Hogwarts. Mummy will read them to you."

She was starting to feel better about the whole situation so she looked up at him and said, "You sure? You send me letters?" testing to make sure he was telling her the truth.

"I Promise tigress, it's only three months and I will send you loads of letters" he uncurled her tiny pinky and wrapped it around his. "See Gin I pinky swear I will, ...that's the strongest kind of promise there is, okay!?" he explained when he saw her confused expression.

" 'kay, Bill no forget 'bout me" she seemed satisfied so she gave her eldest brother a hug, and jumped off the bed.

An hour later they all arrived in The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny went with Mrs. Weasley in the floo network and Ron with Mr. Weasley, everyone else could use Floo powder by themselves. Ginny left her mothers side to be next Bill the second he came out of the fireplace with his things.

"Me help Bill?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure tigress", and he gave her his coat. It was quite a sight seeing the small girl carrying the coat. She tried to be careful but it was far to big to carry in her one small hand.

When they entered the station Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and led the rest of the group towards the barrier between Platforms nine and 10. Ginny looked up quizzically, "Where Choo-Choo mummy?"

"Through here dear" replied Mrs. Weasley, "Quickly follow me, we only have five minutes until the train leaves!" she yelled behind her as she picked Ginny up and casually leaned against the barrier and then disappeared.

Ginny was amazed, the train that she saw before her was beautiful. She wanted to get on it! Just then the rest of her family bustled through the barrier.

"Alright Bill, I will put your things in an empty compartment, say goodbye to everyone…locomotor trunk!" said Mr. Weasley as he turned, and followed the trunk onto the train, interrupting her train of thought.

Bill turned to say goodbye to his family, Mrs. Weasley rushed to hug him,

"Oh, I can't believe it...I just can't believe it...little Billy's going to Hogwarts..." Even Ginny thought this was a bit embarrassing. "Where did the time go? Just yesterday he was Ginny's age, and now he's going off to school." She looked at Ginny as if trying to see the ghost of a one-year old bill etched across her face.

Mum, don't, please...you're embarrassing me," Bill mumbled, Ginny smiled as she watched her brother squirm. Mrs. Weasley softened again, and patted him fondly on the cheek.

"Study hard, work well, make lots of friends, have fun, but be good and follow the rules, remember we all love you very much, and write home everyday."

"I can't write home everyday, Mum," protested Bill. "Nobody writes to their parents once a day, and besides, I have to study sometime, like you said. I'll write once a week, though, like I promised Ginny." With that he turned to Ginny.

"Bill leave?" she asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid so, Bye-bye, Ginny girl. If your brothers push you around, tigress, you tell me, and I'll straighten them out, don't you worry." He made a mock-threatening face, and she cooed in merry amusement, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Ginny come wit you?" Ginny pleaded, tightening her grip.

"I don't think so Gin, remember what we talked about?" her eldest brother asked. She nodded, and let him go. Bill said the rest of his goodbyes, and walked onto the train. As it started to gather speed and pull away from the station Ginny began to bawl quite loudly. Two-year old Ron rushed up to her a put a consoling arm around her. "It's otay we pway 'gether!" She looked up at him and recognised his expression, it was loving and cheerful, like the look that Bill gave her. She immediately stopped crying and took Ron's hand. "Otay" she agreed. She left Kings Cross still feeling sad but a little less alone now that she knew Bill was right, maybe Ron wasn't so boring!


End file.
